


A Phase That Turned to Love

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Mickey realize he was gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phase That Turned to Love

The thing is Mickey always knew he was gay ever since he could remember and it scared him. He buried his feelings and lust of seeing another man naked, bulging muscles, hard dicks (cut or uncut mickey didn't care). It wasn't until he saw him, hair redder than fire, that he felt unafraid to unearth his feelings. First it was just a school boy crush, one mickey thought he’d get over, it’s just a phase. A phase that went on for years and turned into love.


End file.
